Love Forever, Right?
by FanFicUniverse
Summary: Love, Hate, And Old Enemies. Thrilling story about star vs. the forces of evil. Own Oc's in it too. Rated M for future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Love Forever, Right?

Star Vs The Forces Of Evil

Chapter One: Love And Hate

 _ **Hello Everyone! Before I start the chapter I would like to say a sorry for not updating my stories! I will have a schedule for when I will update. I will post it on my profile and on here.**_

 _ **Here it is.**_

 _ **Friday: Love Forever, Right?**_

 _ **Saturday: Love Forever, Right?**_

 _ **Sunday: Foxy's New Form**_

 _ **That's it! Now, Vamanos! (On to the story**_ __ _ **)**_

Reader's P.O.V.

Marco was walking to school with his girlfriend, Ember. (Now before you hate comment the Ember here and the Ember in Foxy's New Form are very different.) Marco used to walk with Star, but she had Oskar to attend in his car. Marco missed their walks, but Ember was great. She cared for him, loved him, everything. Marco reached school and gave a quick peck on Ember's cheek. She quickly blushed. "Goodbye Ember, see you after school!", Marco said. "About that, Marco Star, me, and some other friends are having a sleepover in Star's room, so I won't be seeing you until I get home." "That's ok, see you later." Marco walked into class and sat in his usual seat next to Star. "Hey Star, how's Oscar?" "It's great! He aked me out on a date. We'll be going on Friday." "Well, I guess three more days. I heard you are having a slumber party?" "Yes Marco it's gonna be great."

-Time Skip-

Star's P.O.V

School had just ended and I was preparing for the slumber party. Me and the girls decided to walk home together. I thought of Marco. His pretty brow- Wait. What am I saying. I love Oscar. Not… Marco. I decided it was just Muberty. It makes girls love people that they are close to them. I shrugged it off and decided to get back into the normal cheery Star that I am. We finally reached home and I started to set up sleeping bags when Jackie said, "Girls! I have an idea! Let's play truth or dare." I looked questionably and asked, "What's that?" Ember looked at me with a look of shock on her face. "You've never played? Well, people ask one another questions like truth, you have to tell the truth, or dare, you have to do what the person says. Got it." I nodded a bit. "Ok. I'll start.", Ember said. "Melissa truth or dare?" I had almost forgotten she was there. She was always so shy. "umm… truth." "Ok. Do you have a crush on anyone?" She then got a longing look in her eyes. "Fred. I love Fred." I gasped. He was sent to jail for raping.

Ember suddenly got mad.

 _ **Well. Done with my first fanfic chapter ever. If you want your own character just tell me or message me. Thanks and reading is appreciated. Bye Bye!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello Everyone! I'm sticking to the new schedule. A lot of people have been reading my other story. It would be great if you could take the time to read mine to. I have added SOME Starco into this chapter but you never know how the chapters will end in the end. (That was cheesy)**_

 _ **Well, On to the chapter!**_

Ember's P.O.V

I stared at her. The one who had just said she love the raper. I started to get angry. "WHY DO YOU LOVE HIM MELISSA! HE TRIED TO RAPE ME! I BARELY GOT AWAY! IF MARCO WASN'T THERE I COULD BE DEAD RIGHT NOW" Melissa started backing up as I was still shouting. Star grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes. Her stare was like death. Marco then walked in. "HEY IS EVERYONE OK I HEARD SHOUTING", Marco said as he entered the room. Melissa had tears in her eyes as she backed away and ran out the door. "Ember. I know that was you." "I'm sorry. She told me she loved Fred and I went crazy. W-Wait. F-Fred? J-Just apologize to her tomorrow." He said while looking scared. I knew he was scared of Fred. Believe it or not, he rapes boys too! Melissa must be mad. He then walked out of the room. "Ummmm… Ok. Let's continue. I'll go next. Star, truth or dare.", said Jackie "Dare." She said confidently. "Yes. Ok I dare you…. To go kiss Marco." I spit out my drink and I look at her. "W-What is wrong with you?", I said. "Oh come on it's just truth or dare." "Well, ok." Star was scared and worried. "What is I kiss him and he gets mad?" "Girl, just do it", I said.

Marco's P.O.V

I was sitting in my room when Star came in. She sat on my bed next to me. "Hey Star. What-"

I was cut off by a kiss. It didn't last long. "I-I'm sorry Marco it was just a dare!" "Hey Star it's ok I understand!", I said while she ran out of the room. I ran out and followed her. I eventually caught up with her and she was on the porch. "Star it's ok it was just a dare.", I said while hugging her. Her next move surprised me. She grabbed my cheeks and I was blushing and getting nervous as she got close. Then, I felt her warm lips on mine. I deepened the kiss.

Finally, I pulled away. I was blushing madly. My hand instantly went behind my head. "Heh… well ok… I have to go now… I'm going to take Ember out for a wal-" "After what we just did! I thought you loved me because of our little 'Moment' but OF COURSE YOU LOVE HER!" "I-I'm sorry Star I thought you liked Oscar?" "HE WAS JUST TO MAKE YOU JELOUS!" "Star…" "Be quiet! Tell me the truth… Do you love me or do you love Ember.", Star said snarling when she said Ember's name. "I-I don't know" "Well you should! I don't even know why we are friends!" "Star don't say-" "RAINBOW BLAST", she screamed as she pulled her wand out and pointed the spell at me. I got thrown backwards and my hand hit a metal bar. I screamed a little as I heard a big crack. "O-Oh my god… I'm sorry! I didn't mean too!" I Slowly got up. She came over to help me. "Don't", I said. "I know who I belong to know _Star_ " "Marco please come back!" I ran upstairs and ran into Star's room. "Ember. We're going NOW!", I said as I grabbed her hand. "M-Marco what happened to your arm?" " _Star is what happened! She wishes she was never my friend, so I'm leaving. I'll go somewhere where I am accepted. Not bullied to do what people want! I'm leaving and I'm never coming back!",_ I said while grabbing the dimensional scissors and opened a portal to who knows where. "AND I'M NEVER COMING BACK!", I yelled while entering the portal.

 _ **Hello everyone. I LIED :p. There is some Starco but then there is a fight. Well, I might be updating another chapter today or definatly two tomorrow. See you later my readers! :P ;P ;P**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello Everyone! I am so sorry I didn't update this chapter yesterday. I'll update what I was supposed to do yesterday + a chapter for Foxy's New Form. Well, see you at the bottom of this chapter.**_

Jackie's P.O.V.

I heard screaming and looked out the window. Marco was being thrown across his backyard by one of Star's spells. Marco's arm crashed against a metal bar. He screamed and went inside the house. I turned around to Ember. "Ember something went wrong and I think Star hurt Marco.", I said way to quickly. "What say that agaiiiiiiii-" Ember was grabbed my Marco in the middle of the sentence and was pulled out of the room. I ran downstairs and found Star sitting in a chair, crying. "Star? What happened out there." "Leav-Leave * **sniff** * me alone!", she said while running out the back door. She took Marco's scooter and started riding down the street. I took my skate-board and rode after her.

? P.O.V.

"Master! I have news. The girl just had her heart broken." "Good. Very very good. They might have banished Ludo, but they forgot who really rules the dimensions. For the ruler is ME! THE ONE AND MIGHTY SOL!" Sol stood tall and took out the staff the ice staff. "Once I get that wand my collection will be complete. The ice staff and the fire wand will come together to form the Scythe Of Darkness!"

Ember's P.O.V.

Marco ran and ran until we reached an alley way. We made a sharp turn and dove behind a dumpster. "Marco what are we doing here? We can go to my house!" "We can? Thanks Ember. You're great." He gave me a peck on the cheek. "I'm going to go check to see that no-one followed us.", said Marco while sneaking a peek down the street. Then, a hand collapsed on my mouth. It grabbed me and pulled me into this weird sun dimension. But all dimensions were weird. Especially the one I was just in. Aliens EVERYWHERE! I was dragged to this post and I got tied up. I heard a muffled sound beside me. I saw…

Marco's P.O.V.

I came back and looked for Ember. "Ember? Where are you? You can come out now, this was never a game!", I said while looking behind every-thing you could hide behind. ((Cheesy ^-^))

Then, I found this note on the ground. It said _Go back to your house and go to your friend's mirror if you want to know what is happening._ When I was done reading it, it disintegrated in my hands. I hated having to go back to where Star was, but I had to figure out what was happening. I took my scissors and steeped into the light blue portal that led to Earth. I ran to my house and then up to Star's room, waiting outside the door. I put my ear to the door and heard nothing, signaling it was safe to go in. The minute I entered the room Star's mirror started ringing the familiar tune. _Space Unicorns, Soaring Thru The Stars…_ I knew it because it was my ringtone. NO TIME TO DRABBEL I thought an I brought myself back to reality. I answered and saw this creepy man with Sol carved in his crown. " _My name is SOL. I have your friends here, Ember and STAR. Bring the wand and I might make an exception to have them live. You have 30 min. before I kill both of them. Better hurry up before they go BYE BYE!",_ he said while making a slitting motion across his throat.

 _ **Welp. I posted this chapter late. Now I have to go finish Foxy's New Form. ((Just a chapter))**_

 _ **I get off of school two hours early tomorrow! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! &-& ^-^ %-% See ya lata! (-) 0-0 !-! - #-# P-P :o :O :] :[ :} :{**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Marco's P.O.V.**_

I stood there, shocked at what I had just heard. I slowly came back to my senses. I stood there in front of Star's mirror thinking of what to do. Then the thought came to me, call Pony Head! I said the words that Star usually said while calling her best friend. "Mirror call Pony Head." I still felt guilty for making Star mad. My arm still hurt like crap. I did all I could making a temporary cast out of bubble wrap and cardboard. Than, after 5 minutes Pony Head Picked up. "Hey what's up B-Fly- oh wait. It's earth turd." "Look Pony Head I know we hate each other but we have a problem. Star has been captured by this guy named Sol! The only way to save-" "Wait. Hold your horses. B-Fly was captured? O.M.G. I am getting over there right now earth turd so you better be ready to go and get her back.", Pony Head said seriously. ((A/N Never thought she could be so SERIOUS! :P)) "Ummm…. About that. The guy that captured her also stole my girlfriend… he said that if we come quickly and give him Star's wand he MIGHT let one of them leave." "Ok be there in a few explain to me more when I get there. This doesn't mean we are friends, got that Turd?" "Yup Horn Girl." "Oh no you did-" I hung up. I went to Star's desk and sat in the red and fluffy chair. I tapped my fingers on the side of my head waiting for Pony Head to come. I saw a portal open in-front of me and I waited for Pony Head. She came out with red eyes looking at me. "Let's go before I do things to you that you wish you didn't know about.", she said while her voice was muffled by the dimensional scissors. I quickly told her which dimension to open ((Via instructions he remembers from note :p)) and we got going. We only had 20 min. left and ever since Star took Pony Head's dimensional scissors she has these cheap ones that take 5 min. to open a portal to another dimension.

SpongeBob narrator voice, "Five Minutes Later"

The portal finally opened and we stepped in. We had 15 min. Some guards came and told them to follow if we wanted to see Sol. As we reached there, I said, "Wow. This is a really big place huh Pony Head?" No reply. "Pony Head?", I kept on saying while looking around. A guard grabbed my shoulder and said, "You were supposed to come alone, so we _kindly_ sent her back to her home dimension." I didn't have the energy to argue because we had walked such a long way. We finally reached a clearing. The guards threw me into a cage and locked me in. Sol came to the other side of the cage. "Marco. My name is Sol, as you already know. As I said, you might have a choice, and since you made it in time you will have a choice. There is an axe that can chop off one's head at any second. You will have a decision. You can save Star and walk off with her, or you can save Ember and let Star die.", Sol said evilly. "Isn't there anything else I can do! I don't want to kill anyone!", I said stunned at how well he had set this trap up. "Glad you asked, Marco, because there is one more thing you can do." He pointed at me and said, "Kill yourself, and they both walk away safely." He then walked over to the girls and pulled their gags out. "Marco please I'm sorry I didn't mean to!", Star said while tears rolled down her face. A thought came to me that she was saying that just to not die. I shook it off. I finally managed to utter the words, "I-I….. chose myself. Let them go." "NO MARCO PLEASE DON'T", Ember and Star screamed. The axe came to my throat . I felt its cold edge cutting into my throat. It went back up and I waited for it to come back down and end my life, but it never came. My eyes were closed and I opened one to see what was happening. Ember was laughing while being untied by Sol. Then, Sol did something that surprised me very much. He took off his mask and it was… it was…

 _ **Marco's Mom P.O.V.**_

"Happy 19th birthday Marco!", I said as I entered the room. "Marco?" I looked around and found a note on his nightstand. It said 'Sorry I can't be here for my birthday. Again. Fighting monsters and saving lives. Sorry.

You're loving son, Marco'

"This also happened last year. Oh Well."

 _ **Star's P.O.V.**_

I can't believe it. Sol wasn't Sol. He was TOM! It was all a prank. They almost killed Marco and they thought it was a joke! But then something surprised me even more. Tom kissed Ember and Ember returned the kiss. I looked over at Marco and he slid down into a sitting position. He started crying. It was the very first time. I tried to free myself from the rope until one of the guards came and untied me. I ran over to the cage and pulled on the bars. After a while they opened. ((There was a gate she found and she pulled hard on it)) Marco was in the corner his head in his knees. He seemed like a bullet just shot through him. I thought this is a more worse punishment than being killed. I looked over at Ember who was _still_ making out with Tom. I was kind-of glad that Tom had found someone other than me, but why Ember? Inside my heart I knew I was a little glad that Ember fell in love with Tom, because Marco was now alone. I felt like I should do something. I walked over to Ember and Tom. "Why would you do this Ember? WHY! Marco loves you a lot, but you _cheated_ on him with Tom? You are cra-" "Oh, by the way _Star,_ Marco is leaving.", Ember said while cutting me off. He stepped through the portal and it closed just as I had reached it. I ran over to the chest that held our things. I grabbed the dimensional scissors and the wand. "A-a tap. The wand is mine. Give it now.", Tom said. I quickly opened the portal to earth and heard Tom say some nasty words as I went through. He also threw a magic ball thing with a staff thingy. The portal closed exactly before it was able to travel through.

-Back At Earth-

I stepped through the portal and heard loud crying coming from upstairs. I ran into Marco's Room only to see his body being held in the air by a rope. Marco's crying was getting softer and softer. It took me a second to realize he was hanging himself. I ran to the rope and tried to untie the knot. No success. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a knife. I ran upstairs and cut the rope. Marco fell to the ground with a thud. I ran over to him and checked his pulse….

 _OH CLIFFHANGER! Hey guys. It took me FOREVER to update, and I KNOW I am changing my posting schedule to however long it takes to finish a story. Well, gtg. And as always, keep calm and read fanfic. ^-^_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Star's P.O.V**_

It's been a year since Marco's died. Since he isn't around I get bullied a lot more than I used to. I dread to get on the bus to go to school. Since Marco's died things have changed. I have become silent and quiet, and I just go with it. I was brought back from my gloomy thoughts when I heard an abruptant slam in front of me. I looked up to see that Katy, the school's head cheerleader had slammed my locker. Her friends were around her waiting to see what mean things she was going to say today. Everyday she walked up to me and said something mean.

Here it comes. "Roses are red, Violets are blue. God made us beautiful, so WHAT happened to YOU!" This one extremely hurt. Usually it was just 'you're ugly' or 'she is SO lonely' There group walked way laughing. I was sitting there tears starting to form in my eyes. I ran back home and to my mirror. I called Pony Head, who was now my only friend. **[Ring Ring. Ring Ring]** She picked up and looked at me with a worried face. "You ok Star?" I broke down crying. "Star gurl it's ok. I just wish we had those dimensional scissors so we could go to the hell {{I'm sorry}} dimension to get his soul back. I looked up at her. "PONY HEAD! I HAVE SCISSORS!"

 _ **Tom's P.O.V.**_

I had directed Marco's soul into the deeps of hell about a year ago. Ember said she was sad to watch him go, and I couldn't help but feel a little sad. He made Star happy, and that's part of what I wanted when she was my Starship. I was stroking Ember's hair and she feel asleep. I put her head down when I heard a "Oof" I went to go see what it was and Star was entering my dimension alone. I ran up to her and said, "STAR! I SAID YOU WERE FORBIDDEN TO LEAVE WITHOUT GIVING ME MY WAN-" She stood up and slapped me. She walked over to me and said, "tell me where Marco's soul is and I'll give you my stupid wand! Just tell me where his soul WENT!" "Star calm down! No-one has successfully gone and gotten a soul back." "I really don't care! I either die or get him back!" Ashe was crazed. "I will show you where he went, but you have to give me the wand. She threw it and it hit my head. I rubbed it. "Ow.." I pointed in the direction she went and she ran faster than lightning. I picked up the wand and a sliver fell off. IT WAS CARDBOARD! THAT'S WHY IT DIDN'T HURT SO MUCH WHEN IT HIT ME STAR!"

 _ **Star's P.O.V.**_

"STAR!" I laughed. Tom failed so badly. My laugh was a little off and I knew why. I hadn't laughed in a full year. It was sad when you thought about it. I saw some group of souls clumped together and one very particular one was sitting on a rock away from the group. Could it be… "Marco!" I yelled. It looked up at me with surprised eyes. Suddenly, he _floated_ over to me. He said, "Star? You would really come for me? I was about to be transferred to the elevator for heaven." {{MARCO IS NO BAD BOY}} "Marco come back with me! Please! I'm sorry for everything that's happened and please come back." I broke into tears. As one of them fell onto Marco's hand his body started forming around him. When it was done I was looking at the ground sniffling. "I could never hate you Star." I felt Marco's hand pull my face up. "I could never hate you because I love you." And with that, he pulled me in for a kiss.

 _ **THE END!**_

 _ **OR IS IT…**_

 _ **I FINALLY FINISHED. TOOK A WEEK! OMG. I AM PROUD I HAVE REACHED 100 READS! YAY! YAY! THANK YOU ALL SHOUT OUT TO +Summergirl972 for helping me through this. I could have never done it without you. Check her out! SHE IS MUCH BETTER THAN ME. Goodbye, my galaxies. {{I am universe, you are galaxies}}**_


End file.
